This Is Not a Love Story On The Train!
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Tertidur di kereta itu adalah hal yang biasa memang. Tapi Hijikata tidak akan mau tidur jika Gintoki masih ada di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya Hijikata harus berterimakasih pada Gintoki karena sudah mau meminjamkan pundaknya. Atau mungkin Gintoki yang harus berterimakasih ya?/ Yaoi/ Gintoki x Hijikata / School AU / RnR


**This Is Not a Love Story On The Train!**

**Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toushirou**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Huamm..."

Seorang pemuda dengan santainya menguap saat sampai di dalam kereta dengan wajah yang sudah seratus persen mengantuk. Salahkan para gurunya yang memberikan tugas sebegitu banyak dan yang belum menyelesaikannya, belum boleh pulang. Betapa kekanak-kanakannya guru jaman sekarang.

"Aah, sekarang aku tau kenapa banyak para murid yang mengutuk guru mereka," Monolognya sambil berusaha agar tidak tertidur. Bukannya kenapa-napa, tapi sekarang dia dalam posisi berdiri karena kursi kereta penuh. Dan kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tertidur dalam posisi itu.

"Tahan Toushirou, sebentar lagi kau bisa sampai di kasur kesayanganmu dan tidur sampai akhir pekan habis,"

Kau tidak sedang berusaha menjadi putri tidur dengan menghabiskan akhir pekanmu hanya dengan tidur kan, Hijikata? Tapi Hijikata memang lelah bukan main sekarang. Bahkan dia bisa saja untuk tidur dalam posisi berdiri sekarang. Walau itu tidak menjamin untuk keamanannya.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk," Ucapnya dengan suara yang sudah mulai melemah. Bahkan untuk mempertahankan agar kedua kelopak matanya tetap terbuka saja dia harus berjuang mati-matian.

"Haah.." Hijikata menghembuskan napas dengan berat untuk menahan kantuknya. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja. Kenapa? Karena kedua matanya sudah menutup begitu saja, dan hanya perlu hitungan detik, maka dia akan berbaring di lantai kereta.

Ya, itu akan terjadi apa bila tidak ada yang menangkap tubuhnya. Merasa dirinya yang hampir terjatuh, Hijikata membuka matanya dan mendapati lengan kekar seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

Hijikata segera menoleh setelah menyadari jika dia baru saja di sambut oleh seseorang. Dan baru saja sedetik mata Hijikata bertemu pandang dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi itu, Hijikata langsung menarik tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriak Hijikata begitu tau siapa yang menangkap tubuhnya membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya. Sedang orang yang ia teriaki hanya memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Ayolah, aku tadi sudah menolongmu, seharusnya kata yang pertama kali kau ucapkan adalah 'terimakasih'," Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar malas.

Hijikata tidak membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya dan hanya berusaha agar dia tetap terjaga.

"Hijikata? Kau tidak mau berterimakasih?" Tanya pemuda berambut putih itu pada Hijikata.

"Untuk apa juga sih, aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Gin?" Balas Hijikata dengan membuat nada yang terdengar secuek mungkin. Sepertinya Hijikata mencoba untuk menganggap teman sekelas di sampingnya ini sebagai makhluk halus.

Pemuda yang hanya dipanggil Gin itu masih terus saja memperhatikan Hijikata yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalau saja tadi aku tidak menangkap tubuhmu, mungkin kau akan geger otak karena kepalamu yang bertemu langsung dengan lantai kereta,"

Hijikata menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu terimakasih," Ucapnya singkat.

Gintoki tersenyum tipis di ujung bibirnya. Baginya menggoda Hijikata merupakan sebuah keasyikan yang tidak boleh untuk dia lewatkan. "Kau sangat manis saat mengatakannya lho, Hijikata-kun,"

Goda Gintoki lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hijikata. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hijikata jijik. "Jauhkan wajah sialan mu itu dariku, bodoh," Ucapnya sambil menjauhkan wajah Gintoki dengan telapak tangannya.

Gintoki hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Hijikata mendorong wajahnya. Gintoki sudah sering menggoda Hijikata seperti ini, tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah bisa untuk melewatkan waktu menggoda teman sekelasnya ini. Apa lagi jika Hijikata benar benar sudah tidak tahan dan mengamuk. Gintoki sangat menyukai hal itu. Ya, terkadang Gintoki memang menjadi sedikit masokis. Tapi hanya pada Hijikata. Kenapa? Karena dia menyukainya.

Tunggu.

Menyukainya?

"Hijikata, jika kau mengantuk, bukankah sebaiknya kau duduk saja?" Gintoki memberi saran.

Mendengar saran dari Gintoki, Hijikata menghela napas. "Kau buta ya? Sudah jelas tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Lagipula aku tidak suka tidur di kereta, nanti malah kelewat stasiun lagi,"

Gintoki memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan memang jika semua kursi di kereta penuh dan membuat mereka harus berdiri. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menunggu di pemberhentian selanjutnya, mungkin saja akan banyak kursi kosong setelahnya,"

Hijikata tidak membalas dan hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba menganggap bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bicara padanya. _'Kan tadi aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak suka tidur di kereta dasar ubanan,'_

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang buka suara. Hijikata sibuk untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertidur dan Gintoki sibuk memperhatikan Hijikata. Ya, dari tadi Gintoki tidak berhenti memperhatikan Hijikata, dan itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi risih karenanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun yang pertama, orang-orang yang turun segera berdiri dan ternyata tidak begitu banyak yang masuk. Dan itu membuat suasana di kereta menjadi lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Hijikata yang memang masih belum turun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi di belakangnya. Setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak akan membentur lantai kereta jika nanti memang tertidur.

Gintoki yang masih saja menempel dengan Hijikata ikut duduk di samping Hijikata membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Hijikata. "Bisakah kau mengambil tempat duduk lain?" Tanya Hijikata se-sabar mungkin dan berusaha agar tidak menoleh pada Gintoki.

"Tapi itu kan terserah padaku mau duduk di mana,"

_'Ya, aku tau itu hak asasimu, tapi menjauhlah dariku sialan,' _

Sebenarnya Hijikata sendiri bingung, kenapa jika bersama dengan Gintoki dia bisa jadi se-sensi ini. Padahal bila teman-temannya yang lain menggodanya, dia hanya akan sekadar memarahi mereka. Tapi jika Gintoki, ini benar benar berbeda. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Gintoki yang berjalan ke arahnya, Hijikata akan langsung menyumpahinya.

Tapi untuk kali ini Hijikata tidak bisa untuk mengamuk dan memarahi habis-habisan teman sekelasnya ini. Jawabannya sudah jelas karena dirinya yang memang sudah mengantuk berat ini. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang berusaha agar tetap terbangun, mungkin Hijikata sudah menendang Gintoki sedari tadi.

"Nee, Hijikata, kau tidak mau tidur?" Tanya Gintoki yang tau jika Hijikata memang membutuhkan tidur sekarang. Dia juga tau jika temannya itu mendapat banyak tugas tadi di sekolah, bahkan Gintoki sempat melihat Hijikata yang membersihkan lapangan sendirian. Dan menjengkelkan mengingat dia yang tidak menolong dan hanya memperhatikan saja. Dasar laki-laki.

"Aku tidak akan tertidur di kereta, aku sudah mengatakannya,"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau benar benar terlihat lelah,"

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak mau," Hijikata masih mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Atau kau bisa tidur di pundakku, itu akan terlihat seperti di shoujo manga kan, pasti romatis," Itu usulan yang gila kuberitahu kau Gintoki.

Hijikata memandang Gintoki dengan tatapan super kesalnya. "Sekali pun aku akan tertidur, aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur di pundakmu," ucapnya sambil menahan geram.

"Tapi itu akan terlihat romantis lho, apalagi mengingat jika kita ini serasi,"

Kali ini lebih banyak perempatan imajiner yang muncul di kening Hijikata. "Aku tidak peduli. Dan jika aku mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku bunuh kau," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis (baca:iblis) pada Gintoki.

Gintoki diam dan memperhatikan wajah Hijikata yang mulai memerah karena kesal. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Hijikata yang terus saja berusaha agar tidak tertidur. _'Dasar, jika mengantuk ya tidur saja,'_

Sadar jika Gintoki terus saja memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang aneh, Hijikata jadi horor sendiri. "Kau terlihat seperti paman-paman mesum jika tersenyum seperti itu," Ucapnya yang langsung membuat Gintoki memasang tampang malasnya.

Hijikata mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Gintoki kembali. Ia menimbang apa sebaiknya ia tidur atau menunggu sampai ia mencapai surganya dulu (baca: kasur). Lagipula dia masih belum turun di stasiun selanjutnya, tapi dua stasiun lagi. _'Aku mau saja tidur sekarang, tapi sialan di sampingku ini mengganggu,' _

Hijikata masih mencoba untuk terus terbangun. Tapi sepertinya Hijikata memang tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Buktinya sekarang tubuhnya sudah seperti menara Pisa, dan bahkan kedua matanya sudah menutup.

Gintoki yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hijikata langsung menahan tubuh Hijikata yang hampir saja jatuh karena tertidur. Dan Gintoki sedikit tertawa saat Hijikata yang masih tertidur pulas walau sudah hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Gintoki langsung menaruh kepala Hijikata di pundaknya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum gemas memperhatikan wajah manis Hijikata yang tertidur. Terkadang ia tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat Hijikata bergumam tidak jelas di dalam tidurnya. "Dasar, yang katanya tadi tidak mau tidur, sekarang kau malah tidak mau bangun,"

Jangan anggap Gintoki curi curi kesempatan untuk mengusap wajah halus Hijikata yang tertidur. Tapi memang hanya dengan melihat wajah manis itu, dengan jarak sedekat ini, Gintoki memang tidak bisa menahannya. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang berbisik sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Huum.. Teme Gintoki..mm,"

Gintoki awalnya terkejut mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir tipis Hijikata saat tertidur. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia mengakui jika dia bahagia sekali sekarang.

"Aku tau kok, kalau aku ini ngangenin,"

Dasar, bahkan orang yang sedang tertidur masih saja kau goda. Tapi memang, Gintoki sangat gemas pada Hijikata sekarang. Bahkan rasanya Gintoki ingin sekali memberinya sebuah ciuman rahasia.

Tunggu.

Gintoki menatap lama pada wajah Hijikata yang tertidur. "Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk," Ucapnya yang sepertinya baru saja memikirkan hal yang sangat gila.

Ya, gila. Gintoki tanpa ragu makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hijikata. Dan saat kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, Gintoki membiarkan bibirnya untuk berustirahat di sana sebentar. Karena menang, ini adalah rasa manis yang sudah lama ingin dia rasakan.

Hanya sekadar ciuman manis, tidak lebih dari itu. Merasa sudah cukup lama ia menempelkan bibirnya, Gintoki segera menarik wajahnya dari Hijikata. Hah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum puas sekarang.

"Aku mencuri satu ciuman darimu, Toushi-chan~ Dan aku berani bertaruh jika ini adalah ciuman pertamamu kan," Gintoki masih saja tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Hijikata.

Gintoki memang sangat beruntung sekarang, karena kalau Hijikata terbangun, mungkin dia akan segera mendapatkan pukulan di seluruh tubuhnya. "Dasar, aku pengecut sekali, hanya bisa mencium mu saat kau tertidur seperti ini,"

Hijikata sedikit tersenyum di tidurnya, dan lagi lagi itu membuat Gintoki makin gemas. "Lebih baik ciuman itu aku simpan saja ya, dari pada nanti kau malah menghabisiku. Toh lagipula tidak lama lagi aku akan pastikan bahwa aku bisa membuatmu menjadi hanya untukku dan hanya boleh menciumku,"

Ini benar benar perjalanan pulang paling luar biasa yang pernah dirasakan oleh Gintoki. Memang, Hijikata hanya tertidur dan mereka tidak bicara apa pun, tapi tetap saja luar biasa. Bahkan dua pemberhentian terasa seolah kereta ini tidak akan pernah berhenti.

.

Kereta kemudian berhenti, para penumpang bergantian masuk keluar kereta. Sedang Gintoki menghela napasnya, karena ini artinya dia harus mengakhiri adegan manga shoujo yang sedang ia lakoni.

"Hijikata, oi, kau mau turun atau tidak?" Gintoki menepuk pipi Hijikata perlahan membuat Hijikata mulai terbangun.

Hijikata perlahan membuka matanya sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Ia mengarahkan matanya sedikit ke samping, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah leher seseorang, dan barulah ia menoleh sedikit ke atas. Dan seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah. Hijikata langsung menegakkan badannya dan langsung berdiri keluar dari kereta.

Gintoki yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Hijikata segera mengikutinya keluar. Perlahan senyum terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sepertinya tidur nyenyak ya," Ucap Gintoki setelah mereka keluar dari kereta.

Hijikata menatap Gintoki tajam. Tapi terlihat menggemaskan saat semburat merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku dari tadi bodoh,"

"Mana tega aku membangunkanmu,"

Hijikata menatap Gintoki dengan sejuta dendam di dalamnya. "Itu sangat memalukan bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang berpikir aneh tentang kita?!"

"Kalau begitu ya, kita pacaran saja," Terkutuklah Gintoki dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu.

Hijikata mengepal erat tinjunya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memukul wajah orang di depannya ini sekarang. Tapi beruntung Hijikata masih bisa menahan amarahnya.

Hijikata menarik napas dalam menenangkan dirinya sendiri lalu kemudian menatap Gintoki. "Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh kan?" Selidik Hijikata membuat Gintoki terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak kok, aku membiarkan mu tidur di pundakku tanpa melakukan hal aneh aneh," Inilah gunanya memiliki ekspresi datar yang meyakinkan.

_'Lagipula berciuman itu kan tidak aneh,' _Ya, tentu saja Gintoki hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu dalam hati.

Hijikata menatap Gintoki dengan penuh selidik karena tidak percaya. Tapi sayang, wajah menyebalkan itu mengganggunya.

"Ah, sudah ya, Hijikata, aku pulang dulu. Kau sebaiknya juga cepat pulang, ini sudah sore,"

Ya, Gintoki lebih baik segera mundur sebelum nyawanya benar benar menjadi taruhan.

Barulah akhirnya Hijikata bisa memasang wajah datarnya saat Gintoki berbalik. Tapi dia masih saja memperhatikan Gintoki yang menjauh dan kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil telfonnya.

"Halo, Kaa-san, sepertinya aku akan terlambat untuk makan malam hari ini,"

Hijikata masih terus memperhatikan Gintoki yang sepertinya menelfon ibunya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, aku tadi tertidur di kereta sehingga melewatkan pemberhentianku,"

_'Eh?' _Hijikata terdiam mendengar perkataan Gintoki. Bukankah dari tadi yang tidur itu adalah Hijikata, dan malahan Gintoki yang meminjamkan pundaknya.

"Hum, baiklah, jaa," Dan setelah mematikan telfonnya, barulah Gintoki sadar jika Hijikata masih berdiri di tempatnya dan terus saja menatapnya. "Kau masih belum mau pulang?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gintoki akhirnya membuat Hijikata keluar dari lamunanya. "A-aku, aku memang mau pulang kok," Tiba tiba saja Hijikata merasakan jika wajahnya mulai memanas.

Gintoki memperhatikan Hijikata yang memerah. "Kau mau aku antar pulang? Sepertinya kau sedikit tidak baik,"

"Tidak perlu!" Hijikata sedikit bingung karena menolaknya dengan sedikit berteriak seperti itu. "aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula..." Hijikata mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain di sekitarnya. "bukankah kau melewatkan pemberhentianmu?" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Tolong kalian beritahu pemuda itu alasan wajahnya memerah, karena dia masih belum tau.

"Oh, tidak apa kok, toh kan masih ada kereta lainnya," Jawab Gintoki.

Hijikata diam sebentar. "Etto... Maaf ya, aku membuatmu melewatkannya,"

Gintoki menatap Hijikata tidak percaya. Itu adalah kata maaf paling tulus yang pernah Gintoki dengar dari Hijikata. Dan wajahnya yang bersemu sambil tertunduk itu menambahkan poin.

Gintoki kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hijikata. "Dasar, kau tidak perlu seperti itu juga kali," Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut kelam Hijikata.

"Berhenti mengusak rambutku!" Akhirnya Hijikata kembali pada dirinya yang asli.

Gintoki mau tidak mau harus melepaskannya. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu, jaa nee," Barulah kemudian Gintoki benar benar pergi dari sana.

Sedang Hijikata masih saja memasang wajah kesalnya sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Bodoh,"

Ah, menggemaskan sekali ya.

.

Dengan segera Hijikata langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kesayangannya. Dan entah kenapa, tapi dia terus saja menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Aaaakkh!"

Hijikata berteriak di bantalnya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Untung saja kasurnya tidak roboh.

Hijikata memabalikkan badannya dan menatap pada langit langit kamarnya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak pada seseorang. Kenapa? Karena dari tadi entah kenapa jantungnya terus saja berdegup tidak karuan.

Astaga. Dia seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta saja.

"TEME GINTOKI BAKA!"

Beruntung ibunya sedang berada di kamar mandi, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah mendapat teriakan lain dari ibunya.

Hijikata diam sambil terus memikirkan kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. "Sialan itu benar benar sialan!"

Apa jatuh cinta membuat orang jadi suka mengutuk begini ya?

"Dan apa apa lagi itu? Mencoba bersikap gentle dan berharap aku menjadi luluh? Yang benar saja!" Bahkan meski dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, teriakan frustasinya masih busa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Tapi setidaknya dia tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti menciumku," Hijikata terdiam sebentar dan barulah terkejut sampai bangun dari kasurnya.

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan!? Jangan gila Hijikata Toushirou!"

Ya, sebenarnya Hijikata mendekati gila sih sekarang.

Hijikata bolak balik di dalam kamarnya sambil terus mengutuk pikiran bodohnya. "Jangan, jangan memikirkan apa pun tentang dia! Lupakan semuanya! Dan hilangkan semuanyaaa!"

Kita doa kan saja agar rencana Hijikata untuk tidur selama akhir pekan bisa terlaksana. Karena sepertinya dia akan kesulitan tertidur.

Dasar, begitulah saat gadis SMA jatuh cinta. Oops, maksudnya saat pemuda SMA jatuh cinta.

"AKU TIDAK JATUH CINTAAA!"

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

A/N

APA YANG SAYA BIKIN INIIIIIIII?! *plak

Sebelumnya, aku mau bilang GOMENNASAI! AKU SENDIRI AJA GAK NGERTI INI CERITA APAAN! But, makasih yaaa, buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita gaje hasil kegabutanku ini... Arigatou minna!

Jaa, sekian untuk pertemuan kali ini, semoga kita bisa kembali bertemu di lain waktu, lain cerita, lain fandom, dan lain dunia– /apasih oii...

Matta nee!

Bye bye!

Virgo


End file.
